Different types of acoustic devices have been used through the years. One type of device is a microphone and one type of microphone is a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) microphone. A MEMS microphone includes a MEMS die having a diaphragm and a back plate. The MEMS die is supported by a substrate and enclosed by a housing (e.g., a cup or cover with walls). A port may extend through the substrate (for a bottom port device) or through the top of the housing (for a top port device). In any case, sound energy traverses the port, moves the diaphragm and creates a changing potential of the back plate, which creates an electrical signal. Microphones are deployed in various types of devices such as personal computers or cellular phones.
It is sometimes advantageous to utilize two or more microphones. For example, one microphone may be used for sound pick-up in one frequency range, while another microphone may be used for sound pick-up in another frequency range. The microphones are sometimes connected to a codec, which performs processing of the signals from the microphones. Because of the limitations with the interface between existing microphones and the codec, the microphones are unable to communicate with each other.
The problems of previous approaches have resulted in some user dissatisfaction with these previous approaches.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.